


Our Love is like a Blade

by LegendofJay



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Assassins, F/F, Fluff, Minor Violence, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Porn With Plot, Smut, based off of assassins creed black flag, will added more tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofJay/pseuds/LegendofJay
Summary: Assassin AUThe world was becoming a growing war zone, the Red Lotus and the Equalists have joined forces and are slowly conquering islands with the use of politics and mass wealth to bribe their way to their ultimate goal. Korra and Asami are a part of a group of White Lotus Assassins tasked with helping aid the destruction of the Red Lotus Empire.Tensions run high, and feelings become complicated when the risks become even higher as the women put their lives on the line. As they start to close in on their target, will the White Lotus Order prevail, or will the Red Lotus cast their shadow amongst the world?
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 2





	Our Love is like a Blade

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, they are still going to have their bending, there just won't be an avatar.

Ember Island

The Tavern is roaring to life with partygoers and everyone is drunk off of their asses as loud stomps echo off the wooden floor. The cold air passes through the bar, brushing against sweaty bodies as they dance along to the beat. Laughter filling the air and the aroma of fresh brew, it was the perfect night to celebrate a victory. Cheers from the tavern could be heard for miles, filling the town with electricity, and providing the perfect cover.

"Fuck, Korra," A soft voice whimpers as pale hands tangle in short brown locks, the whimpering woman’s own raven hair sprawling around a soft bale of hay. Beads of sweat start to form on her forehead as she struggles to keep quiet, emerald eyes squeezing shut as smooth hands slip underneath her blouse. She curses under her breath as her fingers fumble with undoing her belt, but finally, the garment is swiftly pulled down off of her body.

"Stay quiet would you, Asami," Korra smirks, running her tongue down to the opening of Asami’s blouse, "You're gonna blow our cover with you don't tone it down," She climbs back up her body, ghosting her lips against Asami’s before sucking on her bottom lip. "And we can't blow our cover, understand?" She releases her bottom lip with a soft pop before parting her legs, Korra’s fingers linger right where Asami needs her most, lips kissing the inside of smooth thighs. Asami’s hands tangle in brunette locks, guiding her to where she wanted Korra most, and her head falling back into the hay as her hips arch in the air to search for friction.

"Korra, you better fuck me, or I swear I'll-Oh fuck!" Asami gasps as Korra's tongue runs through her folds, her finger not too far behind as they tease her entrance. Their tension fueled words vanish as the air shifts around them, their heavy breathing and hushed moans filling the air instead. The celebratory noise coming from the tavern covers their sounds, allowing Asami to moan curses as Korra pleasures her.

Korra's ocean eyes look up from between the legs of the woman below her, Asami’s porcelain skin glistening with sweat and eyes fluttering shut as breathy moans escape her ruby lips. Asami's hair begins to stick to her forehead as her back arches up once again, her white blouse restricting Korra from seeing her ample breasts. She could not believe the woman beneath her, who was just screaming at her a few minutes ago, was now succumbing to her pleasure. Korra finally decides to reward her patience and pushes two fingers slowly inside her, releasing a soft breath at how wet Asami was for her.

The rhythm starts to pick up as Korra's lips latch onto Asami's clit, groaning at just how good the beautiful woman below her tastes. She gets high off of the whimpers released into the air as she curls her fingers, stroking the perfect spot inside her teammate. She could feel how close Asami was by the way her walls began to tighten around her and it only spurred Korra on even more. Pale hands grip onto brunette locks, Asami’s thighs squeezing hard around Korra's head to keep her in place as she could no longer contain her gasps of pleasure. Her hips buck up into Korra's mouth, causing fingers to bury deeper inside her, nearly causing her to scream when she feels the warmth in her stomach begging to escape.

Korra can't help but moan along with her, the feeling of Asami's hands gripping her hair and the strong thighs that squeeze around her head, Korra was in heaven. Asami feels sheer bliss when her teammate’s tongue swirls around her bundle of nerves, causing her to release the loudest moan yet. Which is why she nearly fills to the brim with rage when she feels the woman above her stop.

Korra had a good reason. She swore she could hear the signal from one of their crewmates, the target must be heading in their direction. Reluctantly, she removes her head from between Asami's thighs, earning a harsh glare from the woman beneath her.

"Korra, what the fuck-" Asami growls at her before she is shut up by Korra's lips on her own, tongue brushing against her bottom lip before pulling away. They both hate to admit it, but they each craved for the other’s lips on their own, especially in moments like these.

"I heard someone, come on we need to get ready," Korra offers a hand to Asami, helping her up but gently presses her against the nearest wall before she can put her pants back on. Their heavy breathing has settled down, yet both gasp as Korra dips her fingers into Asami's arousal one last time. Their eyes burn into one another as caramel fingers collect it on her finger before slipping the digits into her mouth and moaning at the taste. "We'll pick up where we left off later," Korra presses a lingering kiss against her teammate’s lips. Asami’s eyes flutter shut at the kiss, savoring it before they have to return to the mission at hand. They’d want to kill one another again within the next five minutes, this was the routine the two women fell into ever since they were assigned to the same crew.

"I should kill you for stopping," Asami huffs, a blush rising to her cheeks as Korra grabs her pants for her and begins helping her back into them one foot at a time. This was a side of Korra only a few people got to see, Asami was glad she’s one of them. The raven-haired woman begins to fasten the buckle on her belt as Korra reaches into her messenger bag and lays their weapons along the floor. "How long do you think we have?" She hands Korra her sword before strapping her dagger back to her thigh.

"It came from Opal by the beach. So if all is according to plan the bastard should have the letters from the Red Lotus, we just need to isolate him, and then we strike," Korra tests the hidden blade on her wrist, running her finger along the metal to make sure it's sharp before returning it to its sheath. “By the way, this prototype is your best work yet.”

“There's still some kinks I need to work out, I just wish I had a way to activate the blade with a switch of some sort,” The woman furrows her eyebrows, nitpicking at her latest invention as she watches Korra count her throwing knives and strap the pouch to her calf. “Wait, why do you get the throwing knives?" Asami pouts as she reaches for the bow and arrow instead.

"Cause I picked them first, snooze you lose," The shorter woman looks over her shoulder with her signature crooked grin as she throws her robes over her shoulder, pulling her hood over her head to shield her face.

"You're such a pain," Asami puts her hood up as well and starts to make her way out of their hiding spot when Korra pulls her back, slipping a vial into her pocket. Their eyes meet as Korra strokes Asami’s jawline, a groan of annoyance escaping her lips at the next words to come out of Korra’s mouth.

"The first one to kill him wins."

\------

Drunken pirates litter the beach, celebrating that they’re alive for another night with their various crewmates. Many of these drunken pirates were too far gone to realize a small gunboat weaseling its way between the larger vessels docked at the beach. The minimal ship was tiny enough to where it could be easily hidden behind the larger Frigate ships, allowing for the single man aboard the vessel to go undetected as he swiftly made his way off the dock.

The figure pulls a dark cloak around his shoulders, allowing him to mask himself from the drunken pirates as he maneuvers off the beach. He slips behind a nearby building as townsfolk head in his direction. A hand rests firmly on his messenger bag, patting it to make sure the contents within it remain. As he emerges from the corner of the building, there’s a sharp bird whistle coming from a nearby tree and the sound of leaves rattling moments later. His eyebrows furrow at the sound, his free hand now drawing a knife from his coat as he continues forward.

Every guard that passes him acknowledges the symbol on his cloak, a red lotus, as many of them are serving under the same order. The Red Lotus is the newest threat to The United Republic of Nations. What once was a small organization has now increased tenfold into one of the fiercest competitors in the race to control the area, and to even extend that rule to the neighboring nations. They recently joined forces with the equalist movement and have increased their numbers nearly overnight, drawing in massive numbers of supporters. This has led the leaders, Zaheer and Amon, to gain the confidence to run for political power. Which is what brings attention to the situation at hand now.

The messenger turns the next corner with cautious steps, knowing very well someone may be following him at any moment. His eyes widen when he hears the sound of movement, quickly turning on his heel, breathing out a sigh of relief when seeing no one behind him except for a few roaming livestock. He scans the area once more before turning around and continuing on his way. As he turns into the next alleyway, he scoffs in annoyance as he steps in a puddle. Big mistake. The puddle quickly freezes, trapping him in place. Soon after, shards of ice fly towards him, each piece narrowly missing his body as it pins him to the wall by the fabric of his clothing. He goes to scream, but a hand covers his mouth as a pinch is felt on the nape of his neck and soon after as he collapses onto the ground. 

Two shadows stand among him, the image of them blurry as they scramble among him. One shadow removes the messenger bag from his body while the other lifts him into the air. He can't see their faces as hoods block his line of sight and can only make out a few words from their conversation, but everything slowly starts slipping away from him the more he loses consciousness.

"I won, I got to him first!"

"Are you kidding me! I'm the one who trapped him!"

"You used waterbending, that’s not fair! I poisoned him!"

"I trapped him! That’s like an automatic win!"

"He isn't dead, you doof, the poison is what’s gonna kill him. So that means I win!"

He notices they stop talking, the figure that was carrying him turns a dark corner, and he can hear the echoes of people from the tavern laughing. He feels the attackers stop, and finally, his body is gently placed onto a bale of hay. The messenger tries to sit up one last time and make a final run for it but soon falls lifelessly to the ground when a knife stabs him in the heart.

\------

"Now he's dead, and I win," Korra smirks, turning to Asami and pointing at the lifeless man behind her as if he was now proof. 

"You are unbelievable," Asami sighs, before pushing past Korra and kneeling beside the man. She covers his eyes with her hand, closing his eyelids and pushing his body further into the hay, covering him to hide the evidence long enough for them to escape. Standing, she turns to Korra, eyes narrowing as she charges the woman, pressing her into the nearest wall. "Don't be so reckless; someone could've seen you use your bending,"

Korra smirks at the position they are in now, their chests pressed together and Asami’s eyes practically burning holes into her. She couldn’t tell if she was terrified or turned on, honestly, probably both. She simply looks up into Asami's eyes, her eyebrow raises in amusement. This only seems to anger the taller more because within a matter of moments her robe is bunched up in pale hands. Oh how Korra loves it when Asami loses her temper, it was entertaining to watch Asami process through her three main stages when she’s mad at Korra. Rage, horniness, and irritation. In that exact order. Yet, she also knows that the other woman means business, and Korra always knows to respect that. "I know, I know," That was the closest thing to an apology Asami would ever get from her. 

“Come on, let’s go," Asami takes the letters from inside the bag, tucking them into her robe before gripping Korra by the wrist and tugging her down the nearest alleyway, "We need to get back to the ship before the guards find him." Asami vaults herself up the side of the wall, pulling her body up onto the roof in one swift motion. Korra follows soon after, sneaking her fingers through the loop of Asami’s belt and pulling them flush together.

"I love it when you talk about missions with me," Korra whistles, swaying their hips together to the soft sounds emanating from the tavern. Her ocean-blue eyes watch the taller woman fight back a soft smile, eventually caving for a split second and resting her forehead against Korra’s. Their hoods shield their faces, enclosing them in a private world. 

“You know, it’s moments like these where I don’t wanna kill you,” Asami whispers, her red lips ghosting against the tip of Korra’s nose. Their, well, whatever the heck you could call this, was complicated. One moment they're at each other’s neck, and the next they’re like this. 

“Don’t tell me you’re turning soft Sato,” Korra teases, reaching her hand up to gingerly swipe her thumb against Asami’s cheek.

"Shut Up, before I poison you too."

\-------

The Zhu li (don’t ask, Varrick named her) is one the finest ships on the seven seas. Asami made sure that it's thirty-two cannons, and steel ram front was the best offense they could have, and the reinforced sides of the vessel that Varrick, their co-chief engineer, constructed were able to withstand massive amounts of damage. The crew of the vessel was wobbling around the upper deck of the ship, celebrating their latest victory of taking over one of the red lotus's strongholds in the earth kingdom. Everyone was slurring nonsense and chugging down gallons worth of ale while Korra and Asami, along with their other teammates, sat in the captain's cabin, going over their next steps. 

"Alright, so I looked through the letters and found a few names” Mako, the team designated detective, stands in front of the letters pinned to the wall with throwing knives. His spiky black hair was pulled back with a bandana as his golden eyes analyzed the writing in front of him.“I was able to cross-check those with recent reports from Tenzin and Lin’s team and found that they’re members who work for an organization called ‘The Triple Threat Triad.” He might lack common sense, but he is the man you can go to for any information. Leaning against the table, he thumbs through the book in his hands as he searches for the right page. Finally finding it, he places it on the large wooden table, pushing it into the center for the whole group to see. "I did some research into it, which unfortunately I couldn’t find much of by the way cause Bolin-”

“Get on with it Mako!” Bolin, Mako’s brother, shouts from the other side of the table, nearly falling asleep as his brother gives him a sharp glare.

“Anyhow, they seem to be a for-hire group that can assassinate someone in the blink of an eye. The main targets so far in those assassinations have been political figures and top tier businessmen,” Mako pauses, taking his seat again and leaning back in his chair. “My best bet is we’re looking at an assassination attempt in the next couple of weeks.”

"No shit sherlock, we just need to figure out who and see what exactly they’re trying to gain from it," Opal, the weapons expert, sits up in her chair and twirls a knife around her nimble fingers before flicking it across the room, piercing one of the letters on the wall. This quickly earned her a glare from Mako. Her passive nature was always entertaining, but it also got her in a lot of trouble, as she is currently on the most wanted list in nearly every town the team has visited so far. Her olive skin was a beautiful contrast against her light green eyes and short brown hair, her alluring nature almost as deadly as her weapons. "I can get a few of the crew to come with me and Bolin to the taverns and try to get some leads." She glances over at her lover who grins back at her with his charming toothy grin. Bolin was one of a handful of people that could bring out her soft side. Speaking of which-

"Well, we’d have to work fast because in these letters it mentions Republic City,” Bolin, the team’s navigation expert, and a certified goofball, rolls out a map onto the table and lays his compass beside it. “If you’re looking doing some recon beforehand we’ll need to leave within the next couple of days if you want any chance of us stopping that assassination attempt," He was the commander of the ship, without him this whole team would’ve been dead a long time ago. His light skin is slightly burnt from the sun, and his curly black hair is tied back with a green bandana, allowing a single strand to fall loose between his eyes. “Also, Pabu is getting a little seasick so it’d be best if I take him to land for a little bit before we leave,” He rubs the back of his neck as he mentions to his fire ferret who lays curled up in his lap. The poor animal looks like he’s seconds away from throwing up his breakfast.

"Okay," Korra stands from her chair, trying not to laugh at the concern on Bolin’s face as he cradles Pabu like a baby. She takes swift strides over to where the letters are pinned to the walls, glancing over the letters one more time, "Mako and I can try to figure out who the target could be and see if we can come up with any leads." She then moves over to Bolin, gently petting Pabu while looking over the routes he’s drawing out on the map "Bo, I need you to start getting everything ready to set sail around noon tomorrow." She then sets her sights on Asami and Opal, the two women looking back at her with arched eyebrows. "Once you’re done with the prep work, I want you to join Asami and Opal on the island to do some fieldwork, bring Pabu too so he can stretch his legs." Korra has to bite back her smirk at the massive eye roll that the raven-haired beauty had just given her.

"We can do that, we can head into town within the next few hours to try and get as much information as we can," Opal sits up in her chair, sheathing the knife that she’s been twirling in her fingers. Asami wasn’t content, not yet.

"I don’t think the three of us are gonna be enough," Asami’s emerald eyes pierce into Korra, “We’re gonna at least two of the pirates we have on board,” a soft sigh erupts around the room, everyone knowing very well that an argument could start any second now. 

"Whatever you say, Sami," Korra mutters under her breath before tossing her a list of the extra pirates they have on board. "You know, Sato, I still won last night," She takes a glance over her shoulder, loving the look of pure rage that Asami gives her.

“On that note, I think we should all get started!” Bolin practically yelps before grabbing Opal’s hand, nearly yanking her out of the room before they get caught in the middle of another one of Korra and Asami’s arguments. 

“Wait, what the fuck I wanna see them fight!” Opal shouts from down the hall, Pabu quickly scurrying after the couple.

"I'll be back in a few, Korra, I'm gonna grab some ale, and then we can start gathering intel," Mako pats Korra’s shoulder briefly before following the others out the room leaving her alone, or so she thought. The slam of the wooden door nearly has her jumping out of her own skin.

"You're a pain in the ass; you know that, right?" Asami barges back into the room, her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as she presses her finger into Korra’s chest.

"And why is that?" Korra’s eyebrows raise in satisfaction as she watches the woman in front of her nearly explode in rage.

"Because I won yesterday even though I let you win-"

"You did not let me win-"

"Yes, I did,"

"Liar," Korra leans against the table, plucking a throwing knife from her pocket, spinning it around her fingers before pressing the tip of it into the table. Her ocean eyes watch as Asami rambles on, her ears tuning out every word and instead allowing her fingers to trail along the talking woman's waist, down to the waistband of her pants before going back up and stopping just before her breasts.

"Are you even listening to me?" Asami groans, biting down on her bottom lip as Korra’s smooth fingers continue their exploration, ghosting exposed collarbones. She was very thankful that the taller woman left the top three buttons of her blouse undone.

"Not a single word," Korra’s breath ghosts against Asami’s ear, her lips kissing just below as she tilts her head to the side to expose more of her neck. "The only thing on my mind right now," She whispers, sprinkling kisses along her neck as she nearly rips open Asami's shirt, the buttons flying across the room. "Is me finishing what I started last night."

"Mako should be coming-" Asami goes to speak, but is hushed when a caramel finger is pressed against her lips. Impatiently, Korra urgently brings their lips together, moaning when she feels nimble fingers tangled in her chestnut hair tugging to bring her closer.

"I don't care," Korra nearly shoves Asami onto the table, tugging her top off before shimming out of her trousers. Green eyes watch as the shorter woman in front of her near trips, giggling at the blush the rises on her cheeks. When their lips meet again, the kiss is soft and tender. This was one of Asami’s favorite ways to kiss Korra. The pace soon quickens, tongue brushing against one another as moans filling the air, and hips grind against one another. Korra has been trying to undo Asami’s pants for the past five minutes when finally she plucks the blade that was stuck in the table and breaks the kiss with the woman beneath her. Asami is about to question her when her eyes widen, watching as the woman on top of her uses the sharp object to cut off her belt in one swift motion. That shouldn’t have turned her on as much as it did, but right now Asami could already tell her underwear was ruined.

"I fucking hate trying to undo that thing," Korra’s eyes burn with hunger as their lips met once more. Both women giggle as Korra pulls Asami’s pants off for her, nearly pulling the woman off the table. Soon after, the pants are tossed into the nearest corner, and Korra is now positioned on top of Asami, her muscles on full display as both women are stripped down to their underwear. Asami takes Korra’s cheek into the palm of her hand, stroking it with the pad of her thumb as they kiss. There was no rush, both women taking the time to savor the taste of their lover's (?) lips. The need starts to intensify as their hips start to rub against one another again, causing them both to whimper as they rub against one another just right. 

"I want you so bad, Korra."

"How do you want me?"

"I wanna sit on your face," Asami gasps into Korra's lips as the woman above flicks her thumb against the peaks of her breath. She was so happy the noise coming from outside was loud enough to mask the sounds of her pleasure. These sounds only seem to intensify as Korra’s lips trap one of her nipples, her tongue sending Asami’s into a fit of whimpers and moans. "I'm so wet for you, baby." She gasps, taking Korra’s hand into her own and guiding it to the one place she wants her most, pressing her fingers soaking wet folds.

"You are so fucking wet baby," The woman on top smirks, running her fingers through the folds of the woman below her, teasing her entrance, causing her to arch her back in pleasure "How bad do you want it?" She asks as she leans back into Asami’s chest, swirling her tongue around her perky breast before taking a nipple into her mouth, sucking on her tender nipples.

"Fuck Korra," Asami whimpers as her lower abdomen fills with pleasure. She regrets looking down, the image of Korra kissing the valley of her breast, almost making her succumb to the bliss. She switches nipples skillfully, swirling her tongue around the other and working to remove Asami’s soaking underwear when an idea pops into her head. Quickly, she plucks the knife she used earlier, pressing it against the waistband of her panties before cutting it from her body. This drives Asami nearly insane. "Stop teasing me."

"Then don't let me," Korra gasps in surprise as Asami switches their positions, pinning her down onto the wooden table. Her chestnut hair sprawls everywhere as she watches the woman above her position her thighs now on either side of her face. Korra bites her lip to suppress a moan as Asami's center is on perfect display for her to take, desperately craning her head upward to get a taste. Tan hands gently squeeze on Asami’s thighs before slowly moving to her toned backside, using the heavenly asset to lower her down to Korra's face. The woman beneath her wastes no time in claiming her throbbing center. A series of whimpers escape her red painted lips, her knuckles turning white due to her grip on Korra's hair as the woman swirls her tongue around her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Asami is instantly in a state of euphoria, moaning as the woman beneath her runs her fingers through slick wetness, loving the way her fingers feel inside her. She makes the mistake of looking down, her eyes meeting Korra's just as her talented tongue enters inside her heat. Her head rolls, back arching as whimpers fill the air at the sensation as Korra moves her tongue expertly inside her. "Shit Kor-" Asami gasps, grinding her hips against her lover's awaiting tongue. Korra, eager to please the woman above her, brings her thumb to Asami's clit, circling the nub at just the perfect rhythm. She could tell that she was close, her walls were starting to tighten around her just right, and her moans were quickly turning into loud gasps.

"What the-" Asami goes to yell as she feels a loss of warmth inside her, but she's stunned to silence as two fingers plunge inside her, and plump lips enclose themselves around the sensitive nerves of her clit. "Holy fuck," Asami almost loses it when a third finger fills her, arching her back and letting out, by far, the loudest moan yet as she fucks herself on Korra’s fingers.

"Cum for me, baby," Korra growls, looking up at Asami as she curls her fingers at just the right spot, speeding her pace. She could see the sweat forming on the green-eyed woman's forehead, watching as the droplets trail down her face, through the valley of her breast. Korra couldn’t see her eyes as they were closed shut in pleasure, but she could tell they were nearly just as fiery as her own. Asami's whimpers grow louder as she rides Korra's fingers into ecstasy, gasping when she hits the perfect spot, angling her hips just right to where she fucks herself into pure bliss.

“Fuck, yes! Yes, Korra!” Asami's vision blackens, her body entering a state of sheer pleasure when she feels Korra's tongue push inside her. Her thighs are uncontrollably quivering as she releases herself, letting her juices flow and watching as Korra takes it happily, licking her clear. Moments later she watches Korra pepper kiss along her thigh. The sight sent another wave of wetness to Asami’s core. She leans down, her red lips trapping Korra’s in a searing kiss, moaning when she can taste herself. 

"I still won yesterday," Korra grins, pecking Asami's lips one last time before sitting up from her previous position, only for her to be shoved back down into the table and into a searing kiss that leaves her breathless.

"Let it go, you asshole," Asami growls, smirking as Korra watches her every move. Korra lets out a loud whimper when she feels fingers teasing her throbbing center through the fabric of her panties. “And you’re not going anywhere, it’s your turn now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making this into a full story, I just wanted to put this chapter out to see how it is received before continuing with it. I'm open to any ideas that you might have and look forward to hearing what you think. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
